The present disclosure is related to clutch assemblies in automatic transmissions. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to housings which are keyed to support multiple clutch stages in the same housing.
Multi-stage automatic transmissions have housings with splines acting as keys for mounting reaction plates. A housing supporting multiple stages of reaction plates has internal splines which are aligned across the stages. A first stage of reaction plates must be passed over the splines to an internal position. A second stage of reaction plates is keyed to the same splines but must be positioned on the splines so as not to contact the first stage when either the first stage or second stage is activated.